A Romany Always Pays Her Debts
by red-jacobson
Summary: Xander saves Jenny Calendar from Angelus, and things get really interesting. The first story in a potential series. Xander/Cordelia/Drusilla/Jenny


_**A Romany Always Pays Her Debts!**_

A Buffy the Vampire Slayer Story

A Romany Always Pays Her Debts! (NC-17)

Xander/Many

Warnings: M/F, F/F, Dom/Sub, Oral, Anal, Vampire Sex

Disclaimer: Since I am not Joss Whedon or any of the corporate entities who hold ownership over the Buffy-verse or related characters, it should be obvious that I don't own these characters. The only thing I own is my own perverted story ideas. The idea of Vampire's Delight I am borrowing from Saber Shadowkitten's Abracadabra series. .

This is a very A/U story that splits off during the Love Spell episode. I am aware that I'm messing with the time line of the episode, but, the needs of the story out weigh the needs of continuity **GRIN **

Also, there are a few instances where Xander has unkind things to say about both Buffy and Willow, please don't yell at me about Character bashing, they are the opinions of Xander at this point in his story, and not of the author!

Astute Readers will notice certain surface similarities between this story and Lucifael75's story "Savior" this is because he and I were discussing the story the other night and it spawned this plot bunny. Readers of both can be assured that my story took a very different direction than his.

NOTE: I make a reference to the book Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire in this story, and I am well aware that it wasn't released until 2 years later, but, it was necessary to illustrate a point that Xander was making, so, just imagine that in the Buffy-verse, the Harry Potter books came out 2 years earlier.

ANOTHER NOTE: I am making up everything in the story about the Romany culture, there is very little I actually know about it, so don't take anything in this story as factual.

The story picks up during "Passion" I am playing with the timeline to allow room for the events described in the story between Bewitched Bothered and Bewildered and Passion.

April 17th 1998 Sunnydale High School

Jenny Calender looked up at the clock on the wall of her office. "Damn! Nearly Midnight! At least it's Friday night, don't have to get up early in the morning. Let me just double check the translation one more time and I can go home." Home? That was a laugh, a rented house in the transient part of town, some home! Sadly shaking her head, she blinked when the flashing cursor on the monitor caught her attention.

Looking closely, she saw it was highlighting a possible alternate translation to the curse. "Fuck!" she breathed, "Could it really be that simple?" Making the selection, the program continued running. A soft beep alerted her to the program completion a few minutes later. Putting her coffee down, she looked over the results and printed them out before copying the program to disc. Setting the disc aside, she put the printout into her purse and shut the system down. Grabbing her key ring, and palming the spray bottle of Holy Water that Xander had given her earlier that day, she moved toward the door.

Shutting her office lights out, she waited a couple of minutes to let her eyes completely adjust to the darkness, and cracked open her office door. Not seeing anything in the immediate area, she slipped out and locked the door behind her. Turning around, she shrieked as she bumped into the figure who was standing there. "Well hello there, Gypsy! Just the person I was looking for!" The figure purred in soft menace. "Don't bother reaching for the stake, you aren't fast enough, you would be dead before you could blink. Now, come with me!" Angelus said, grabbing her by the arm.

If Jenny had stopped to think, it's probable that she would have been too terrified to do anything. It's fortunate that she had been through several changes since the "Love Spell" incident a few weeks back. One of them was being taught how to react without thinking when in a danger situation. The training helped to save her life tonight, as she lifted her free hand and sprayed the Holy Water right in Angelus' eyes. The vampire's scream was still echoing in the halls as she broke free and started running toward the door.

Jenny was so focused, she didn't even realize she wasn't alone in the halls of the High School. She was running so quickly, she nearly knocked over the two people who were rushing toward her. When she looked up, she saw the most wonderful sight in the world. Xander and Cordelia were standing there, Xander had concerned look on his face as he checked her over for injuries.

As Jenny was telling them what had happened, a change came over the man in front of her. While this wasn't the first time she had seen the Warrior behind the goofy experience, it was usually in defense of Buffy or Willow, this was the first time that he was acting on her behalf. It shot a frisson of arousal deep into her core, as something deep inside of her, buried so deeply she'd almost forgotten about it, responded to the sense of power and command he was projecting.

"Okay, it looks like she was right about what he was going to do this evening. It's time that Angelus got his ticket to Hell punched! I told him he was going to die, and I would be there, and he should know that I always keep my promises!"

Turning to Cordelia, he checked that she had the Holy Water Super Soaker filled and ready. Nodding, he said, "If I don't make it back, get the fuck out of here! Let Giles know what happened, that way if I show up again in a day or so, they won't be taken by surprise." Cordelia just nodded, focused on the mission at hand, but not so focused that she didn't respond when he pulled her into a knee weakening kiss.

'Damn! That's one hell of a kiss!' Was the first thing that crossed Jenny's mind, the next was wondering if he'd be willing to kiss her like that? The thought almost shocked her senseless, but, considering everything that had happened since the love spell, she realized she shouldn't have been surprised. If he had taken her up on her offer, she would have gladly fucked him into unconsciousness. Looking over at Cordelia, she still was amazed at the change in her from the first time she'd seen the girl in her Computer Class. After she told Giles and the others the truth about her, Cordelia and Xander were the only two members of the 'Scooby Gang' that still talked to her. Granted, a lot of Cordelia's conversation was snarky in the extreme, but it was still better than the deep freeze she was experiencing from Giles and Buffy. The treatment she had received from Rupert still hurt, he had no right to act so sanctimonious about her keeping things to herself, especially after that whole "Mark of Eyghon" bullshit from earlier in the year!

Forcing the painful thoughts away, she kept looking down the hall where Xander had disappeared, hoping against hope that he would be successful. She glanced over at Cordelia, and was surprised to notice, besides the incredibly focused look on her face, the brunette beauty was looking rather pleasantly disheveled. 'Lucky Bitch! I'm glad at least somebody is getting laid around here, because it sure as hell isn't me! I wonder if she's willing to share? What the fuck? There is something really screwy going on here. Think Janna, think!'

One clue to what was happening came walking down the hall before Jenny had a real chance to gather her thoughts. Xander moved quietly out of the shadows slapping his hands against his pants, and they could see the dust flying off. Jenny was shocked when Cordelia raised the super soaker and sprayed a stream of Holy Water at her boyfriend. It was only when the water hit him with no effect that Cordelia relaxed. "Thanks for the bath, Cordy, but be careful with your aim next time, okay? I got some in my mouth, and I really don't think that the Father would appreciate me drinking holy water."

Looking directly at Jenny he said, "Yes, he's done. You did a fine job with the spray bottle, he was still staggering around by your office, blind as a bat. I don't think he even knew I was behind him until the stake went into his heart. We need to get the mess cleaned up before we leave, though. I really don't want anybody finding the dust pile and figuring out what happened. Buffy going to be enough of a pain in the ass with her whining when she realizes everything that happened tonight, and I don't want to add to it."

After grabbing a broom and dustpan, they made quick work of the former Scourge of Europe, flushing his ashes down the nearest toilet. After they finished, Jenny said, "What did you mean, everything that happened tonight? What else happened?"

"That's a discussion for another place Miss C, but, lets just say there has been a major change in the status quo among the fang-y set. Why don't we head back to your place, and I'll let you know what's been going on?"

"Sounds good, I really don't feel like sitting around an empty house tonight, so I'd appreciate the company." Jenny said, before suddenly bursting out laughing. Waving off the concerned looks she got from the two of them, she said, "I just had a thought cross my mind, it was something I read back in college, and I finally understand what it meant. It was a quotation from Winston Churchill; 'Nothing in life is so exhilarating as to be shot at without result.' I really think that tonight qualifies, don't you?"

Xander chuckled and said, "Yeah, I can see what you mean. I didn't really stop to think about what could happen, I just knew that Angelus had to be stopped!"

"Well, while I'm not certain that certain people would agree with it, I'm very glad that we won't have to worry about him any longer."

Something about what Xander said tickled a memory in Jenny, she paused, trying to recall what it was,when suddenly it came to her! It was her Uncle's voice, barely remembered from when she was a child, and he was instructing her in the Rom way. 'Always remember, Janna, even if you forget everything else I taught you, remember that the Rom always remember what is done to them, and for them, and we pay back our debts, for good or for ill!'

Jenny blinked, 'Oh fuck! That's why things have been so weird tonight. I guess I'm more Romany than I even realized. This is going to be a fun conversation, not! I just hope that Cordelia is open to the idea, I know that Xander was interested during the love spell, but under the circumstances wasn't willing to accept.' Taking a deep breath, she put the subject aside for the time being, until they could talk about it in a more comfortable environment, and focused on what Xander was saying.

Xander snorted, "Well, that's one reason that I don't want Buffy or the others to find out what happened. I really don't feel like dealing with that stupid child's hysterics. For fucks sake! What part of Vampire Slayer didn't she comprehend? It was bad enough that he was around when he still had his soul, but, he was still useless. I had to force him down into the Master's cavern last year, when he just wanted to sit and brood. And once he lost his soul, she should have stepped up and done what was required of her. I was able to stake my brother in all but blood, who I had been friends with for 14 years, she should have been able to dust her undead fuck buddy."

Jenny saw Cordelia put her hand on Xander's arm and said, "As much as I agree with you, Xan, not everybody is as strong as you are."

Taking a deep breath, Xander shook his head and exhaled forcefully, "Yeah, I know, but I still get frustrated with the blinders she and Giles are wearing. And Willow? Don't get me started on her, she's got her tongue so far up Buffy's ass she can taste her breakfast. And, while an interesting mental image, not really pertinent to the situation."

Jenny had to laugh at the comment, while inwardly agreeing with the mental image. She glanced at Cordelia, trying to gage her reaction, knowing that she was very jealous of the friendship between Xander and Willow, but the socialite had a small smile on her face as well.

"You do have a way with words, don't you Xan?" Cordelia said, with a grin.

"Well, it gets the point across, and that's what matters. And the thing that really pisses me off, is that she tried to Order Me not to take him out! I don't know what delusional world she lives in, but you don't leave an enemy alive behind you."

"Well, what's done is done, and we won't have to worry about that cock-sucker any more! We can just go on with our lives, and deal with the next big bad to crawl out of the gutters."

Jenny spoke up, and said, "Actually, Xander, I don't think we can."

At his look, she said, "It's something that I just realized, it's nothing bad, but I need to explain something. It can wait until you fill me in on what else happened tonight. I think I'm gonna need a stiff drink for my part of the conversation anyway."

She saw he and Cordelia exchange a glance, and Xander nodded. "Okay, it looks like tonight is going to be a night for extremely strange conversations. I think we are probably going to need a drink or two as well."

The three of them reached the doors to the parking lot, and Jenny tensed as a figure came moving out of the shadows. "Master? Mistress?" She heard a soft voice call.

"Yes Dru, he was here, thanks to your warning we got here in time to put an end to him. He won't be hurting you or anybody else ever again." Jenny was surprised at the gentleness in Xander's voice as he spoke to the Vampiress that everybody claimed was insane.

She was even more surprised when Cordelia went up to her and pulled her into a hug, saying "You did a wonderful thing tonight Dru, Xander and I are very happy with you!"

A bright smile burst across Drusilla's face at the praise. "Does that mean we can have tea and cakes?"

Cordelia chuckled, "We can have tea and cakes, but you also get another reward, we are going to make you feel so good tonight!"

Dru practically bounced in Cordy's arms, "Oh goody! I like that, you always make me feel so tingly deep down, Dru really likes it when you make her feel tingly." She finished with a shy smile.

Jenny looked at Xander with shock on her face. "Xander, what the fuck is going on here? I know you know she's a vampire!"

"Easy Jenny, Dru is part of what Cordy and I need to explain to you tonight. She's helping us out. You can relax, she's not going to hurt you."

"Relax?" Jenny laughed almost hysterically, "Relax! There is no way in Hell I can relax now! In fact, I think I'm going to skip the drink, after we have our conversation, I'm going to crawl into a corner and have a nice quiet nervous breakdown! I think I've earned one after everything that's happened tonight, and I don't know how many more shocks I can take!"

By the time Jenny finished, he voice had risen almost to a shriek and tears were pouring down her cheeks. Xander did the only thing he could think of to comfort her, he pulled the shaking woman into his arms, and, as he pulled her close, he rubbed her back, and whispered calming words in her ear. After a few minutes Jenny did calm down, and, pulling a tissue from her purse turned away and blew her nose, before grabbing a fresh tissue and wiping off her face.

"Sorry about that, I guess everything just caught up to me at once. Let's get the hell out of here, okay?"

The the trip back to Jenny's house passed in silence, Xander rode with Jenny, while Cordy and Dru took Cordelia's car.

When the four of them met at Jenny's door, she unlocked it and went inside, followed by Cordelia and Xander. Jenny was about to invite Drusilla in, when Xander put his hand on her arm and quietly said, "Wait."

Dru looked at Xander, and with a smile, crossed the threshold with no problems. Xander smiled. "Okay, that's good to know."

At Jenny's quizzical look, he replied, "It's all part of what we have to talk to you about. Why don't you go grab a bottle and some glasses. We've already got Dru's drink taken care of." As he was speaking, Xander grabbed his backpack, and pulled out a dark glass bottle and set it on the table. Jenny blinked at the label 'Vampires Delight, what the fuck?'

Seeing the bottle, Jenny walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniel's and 4 glasses. Heading back to the living room, she saw the three of them were sitting on the couch, with Dru sitting between Xander and Cordy. Shaking her head at how surreal this night had turned out, she set the glasses and the bottle down, before taking a seat on the floor in front of them.

After each of them had a drink in hand, Xander took a sip of the whiskey and smiled, "Well, I guess the best place to start would be with Dru. I don't know if you were aware or not, but during the insanity of the 'love spell' on Valentines Day, it wasn't just living women who were affected."

"You mean...?"

"Yep, Drusilla was affected as well, and she was waiting for me when I got back to my room that evening. I don't know for certain what it was, but Dru was a lot more successful in getting what she wanted than any of the others that day. To put it bluntly, we screwed our brains out for the rest of the night! At some point the spell ended, but it didn't matter, Dru was in no mood to stop, and I certainly wasn't going to argue. After several hours of doing everything too willing people can do to and with each other, we both fell asleep."

Jenny couldn't help herself, imagining Xander and Drusilla's naked bodies intertwining, as well as the knowledge of what she had to discuss with them, caused her juices to start flowing. She looked up to see Dru looking at her with a knowing smile, and the Vampiress raised her hand and tapped herself on the nose.

Not noticing the byplay between the two, Xander continued; "The strangest part was when we both woke up. I don't really know how to describe the sensation, but, it was like I was looking at myself through Dru's eyes, and she was looking at herself through my eyes. All I know is that the two of us are bonded, it's as though we are sharing my soul. That's why I told you that she wouldn't hurt you, and it also explains why Dru was able to enter your house without an invitation. Anywhere that I am welcomed, Dru is also, because I am part of her, if that makes sense."

Jenny forced her mind to focus on the new information she was being provided. "Yes, it does make sense, at least, as you understand things. I'll admit I'd never heard of anything quite like this before. But then, my knowledge of vampire lore isn't as extensive as some other peoples." Turning to Cordelia, she said, "I have to ask, Cordelia, and, please forgive me for being so blunt, but-" She was interrupted before she could finish her question by Cordelia saying,

"You're curious why I'm not going berserk about my boyfriend having another lover?"

At Jenny's nod, Cordy laughed, "Well, I'll admit I was not happy at all when I found out about it, but, once I got adjusted to the idea, especially since Dru's feelings for me were the same as Xander's, and by having the bond it stopped Dru from killing people, I began to appreciate the advantages. Of course, the fact that accepting and returning Dru's feelings for me, helped me come to terms with the fact that I'm bisexual, and just hadn't want to admit it to myself." She then leaned over and turned Dru's face to her, and kissed her, causing the Vampire to sigh happily.

"Anyway, it's not that Xander has another lover, it's more like we share a lover. And, so far it's worked out exceedingly well!

"Oh yes, Dru has been ever so much happier ever since Master and Mistress Cordelia have been giving her a good 'seeing to' every night!"

Xander and Cordy just smiled fondly at Dru as Jenny nearly choked on her drink.

Allowing her to recover, Xander continued; "Ever since then, Dru has not killed to feed, and, in fact, has contacted me to let me know where some of the more violent vamps were hunting, and we've been able to thin the herd quite a bit. It was Dru who let us know that Angelus was going after you this evening, that's why we got there as quickly as we did."

Jenny nodded in gratitude, but said, "But what about Spike? Won't he wonder where you are?"

Dru smiled, a little sadly, "Spikey would never understand the way things are going to be, so I had to stake him before I left tonight. It's a shame, we used to have a lot of fun together, but he would have caused Master too much trouble."

Jenny just sat there, mouth agape, before swallowing and saying "So, you are the new Master of the Hellmouth?"

"I suppose so, Ducks, but Master and Mistress won't let it get out of hand. The only minions that are left are the older ones, who have learned to control their blood lusts.

"So, that brings you up to date on what's been going on from our side, now, what was it you needed to talk to us about?" Xander asked, as he refilled his glass.

Taking a sip of her drink, she said; "I know that you are aware I am a Romany, but do any of you really understand what that means?"

Seeing them shake their heads, she said, "The important thing to remember is, anything you do to a Romany, for good or ill, is remembered, and repaid, in full! The soul curse that was placed on Angelus is a perfect example of that. However, on the other side is what you three did this evening. I'm including Drusilla because it was her warning that sent you to the school. As well as what you did the night the Master attempted to escape. By my reckoning, I owe at least the two of you my life, twice over!" Seeing them nod in understanding, Jenny continued.

"Anyway, a Romany always pays her debts, always! I recognize that in modern society, debts like this aren't taken as seriously as they are among the Rom, but, if I were to allow this debt to remain unpaid, I would be cast out, and you can not understand how horrible that would be for me. A Rom who is cast out generally doesn't survive more than a few months before the loneliness causes them to take their own lives!

"While there are several different ways to pay the debt, I realized tonight that the other debts I owe the two of you, the debts of friendship and, let's be honest, attraction, mean that the only acceptable way to repay the debt for a Daughter of the Rom is in the traditional manner."

Before she could continue, Xander spoke up. "Janna!" At her look, he continued;

"Believe it or not, I am aware of what the traditional manner is among your people. I did some research when you told us about your background. I want you to know that I am not planning to suggest rejecting your offer, but I need to make sure we all understand what you are getting into."

Jenny nodded, pleased that at least one person understands.

Xander continued, speaking to Cordelia and Dru, "What Jenny, or rather, Janna of the Kalderash, is doing, is offering herself to us, as a sexual partner for the rest of her life! If we accept this, it is not something we can change our minds about later." Seeing that they understand the seriousness of the offer, he turned back to Jenny, "Janna, I want to make sure you have thought about this. If I'm understanding things properly, you will become our sex pet, our slave, for the rest of your life. Not just mine, but you would belong to Cordelia, and, to a lesser extend Dru. Is that what you really want from us? To know that I could order you to strip naked and go down on Cordy and Dru until they paint your face with their juices, and then kneel before me, getting my cock wet enough to plunge deep into your pussy and ass, and know that we will do that, and more, every night until we or you die? Because that is what you are agreeing to, this would be your last chance to say to say no, and know that we would have to agree to it."

Jenny didn't answer him for a minute, and, when they looked closely at her, Dru started to laugh with delight, and even Cordelia let loose with a snort of laughter. "I think you've got your answer, Xan!"

Jenny was leaning back, eyes closed, face flushed and she was panting as one hand was under the waistband of her skirt and moving frantically. As she reached her climax, Jenny fell back onto the carpet and lay there chest heaving for a few minutes. When she finally got her breath back, Jenny chuckled, "I guess I should have told you that 9 ½ Weeks and the Sleeping Beauty Trilogy were a few of my favorite books, huh?"

Xander looked at her for a second, before he recognized the names of the books, well, actually, he remembered sneaking a look at the video of 9 ½ weeks with Jesse when they were freshmen, and a nearly feral smile crossed his face. Looking over at Cordelia's and seeing an answering smile on her face, and feeling the waves of arousal coming across the bond from Dru, he said; "Alright Janna, what do we need to do to formalize this?"

"Just this; Do all of you accept the offering of the Daughter of the Rom? To know that from this moment forth you will be her Master and Mistresses? And Swear that you accept her offering in good faith, as settlement of the life debts she owes each of you?"

The magic of the oath caught the three of them off guard, and they answered in unison, "We Will!"

"So Mote It Be!" Jenny swore, sealing the oath between them.

"So Mote It Be!" They responded.

Looking over at Xander and Cordelia, Jenny smiled saucily, "So, my Master and Mistresses, what is your desire?"

"Well, to start with, you are wearing far too much clothing, we wish to inspect our new property."

Closing her eyes, Jenny started swaying, as if she was listening to music no one else could hear. Moving her hips back and forth, toying with the buttons on her blouse, she had just opened the top button when she was interrupted by her Master's voice.

"Enough! There will plenty of time for you to dance for our entertainment later, I just want you to remove your clothing, or would you rather we tear it off of you?"

"Sorry Master" Jenny hurriedly said, and was quickly down to just her thong and stockings. Reaching down to remove the stockings, Xander growled, "Leave the stockings!" so she grabbed the edges of her thong and slid them down her legs. Kicking the last piece of underwear to the side she stood up straight, presenting herself to her new Master and Mistresses.

Xander smiled as he took in the sight of the naked brunette before him. She had her hands held behind her back, pushing her breasts out from her chest. While they were smaller than Cordelia's 34C's, (a measurement he knew for certain after a visit to Victoria's Secret at the Sunnydale Mall), that didn't bother him at all, considering how long and firm her legs were. His attention was caught by Jenny's nipples, standing at attention and making him want to run his tongue over them. He could easily tell that she was still extremely turned on by the gleaming moisture on her dark curls, and the way her lips were already swollen and poking out. Deciding that she needed to be properly welcomed, he tapped Cordy on the shoulder and nodded towards her.

Dru looked at him quizzically, and he tapped the bulge in his pants. Dru smiled and climbed to her feet. Reaching behind her, she tugged down the zipper on the back of her dress, and stepped out as it puddled onto the floor. Xander smiled at her eagerness, seeing that she was naked under the dress, except for the stockings that she had started wearing to please him. "Very nice, Dru! I like the stockings!" Dru smiled happily at the praise, and moved between Xander's legs, dropping to her knees and rubbing her face on the crotch of his jeans.

Jenny looked up, hearing his voice, but her attention was pulled away by Cordelia stripping down in front of her. It had been a while since she had been with another girl, not wanting to cause any talk here in Sunnydale, but she was still very interested in the attractive young woman in front of her. She smiled in anticipation, mixed with a bit of humor as she noticed that both Cordelia and Drusilla were wearing stockings. 'Well, I guess I know one of my new Master's turn-ons' she thought, before focusing all her attention on the beauty before her.

Cordelia pulled Jenny closer, smiling as their breasts rubbed together and Jenny moaned from the contact. She smirked, 'If that was all it takes to get a moan out of you, I'm about to blow your mind.' she thought as she slid one of her legs between Jenny's and pressed up so her thigh was rubbing Jenny's pussy. Cordelia was quickly proven right as Jenny wrapped her arms around the younger girl and held on tight, screwing her eyes closed as she through her head back and cried out, "Sweet Baby Maeve! That's fucking good! It's been too long!"

Those were the last coherent sounds out of Jenny's mouth for quite a while, as Cordelia picked her up, and laid her down on the floor in front of the couch. Jenny quickly understood what was expected of her as her new Mistress straddled her face, and leaned forward, putting her face between Jenny's thighs. It had been several years since she had made love to another girl, but she still remembered how! Breathing a quick thank you to Lilah, her old college roommate, she reached up and pulled Cordelia down closer to her mouth. Looking up, she could see that the other girl was already extremely turned on, her lips were swollen and there was moisture gathered in easy reach. Inhaling the heady fragrance, she slipped her tongue into the partner as was rewarded with a sigh of pleasure, and a corresponding feeling in her own pussy.

Xander smiled as he heard Cordelia bringing Jenny off, and looked up, seeing that she was already after her own pleasure. 'I wonder how Jenny will react when she realizes that, although she and Dru call Cordy Mistress, she calls me Master as well? I just wish soldier boy had more memories about dealing with more than one sub at a time!' he mused, before Drusilla's mouth brought him back to the present.

Dru had pulled his pants off, and was currently stroking his shaft, her butter soft hands sliding gently up and down his length as she worked her face in underneath and ran her tongue across the sensitive patch of skin behind the base of his cock. Xander sighed in pleasure as she tickled the flesh with her tongue before pulling back and licking his sack. He leaned his head back against the couch as he knew what was coming next. Opening her mouth she gently took one of his balls into her mouth and began sucking. Xander did his best to push back the sensations he was receiving, because he knew he could cum far too quickly from Dru's talented mouth, and didn't want to disappoint her.

Of course, if anybody had told him six months ago that he would ever be worried about disappointing a vampire, he would have told them they were out of their fucking mind! But, ever since the day that Dru had taken his virginity, and showed him just how much pleasure a human body could receive, he had come to care a great deal about her. It was funny, in a sad way, just how childlike she could be, especially when given the slightest amount of praise or appreciation, and then turning around and becoming a sexual tiger.

He and Cordy were always very careful to be gentle with Dru, even while dominating her completely. They had had several conversations, lying in bed after making love, where Dru told them stories of what Angelus had done to her, both before she was turned, and afterwards. It was the brutal treatment she had received that had damaged her mind so severely when she was first turned. It was a bit of a surprise to realize that she has actually started to heal over the past few months, but kept up the act to avoid suspicion when around Angelus or Spike. 'Fortunately, that won't be a problem any longer!' he mused as he felt Dru release his balls and move on to the shaft. "Oh Dru, that feels so good! You are doing a wonderful job, my darling, thank you!" Dru practically purred with happiness as she rubbed her face against his cock.

"Thank you Master, I like sucking your cock, it's so much bigger than Daddy's or Spikey's. I wonder if that was why they were so mean?" Dru replied, before running her tongue all along his shaft. "Oh well, it doesn't matter why they were mean, they won't hurt me anymore!" Looking up at Xander, she asked, "Do you want me to finish Master, or would you like to fuck me now?"

"Go ahead and finish, darling, there will be plenty of time to fuck later, after you play with your new sister, okay?"

Dru glanced over at the two women who were obviously enjoying themselves on the carpet and smiled. "Oh goody, She smells delicious, and I can't wait to taste her!" before turning back and pulled his head into her mouth.

Meanwhile, Jenny was awash in an ocean of pleasure. Turning off her mind and letting her body fall back into well loved patterns, Jenny quickly found Cordelia's clit and locked her lips on it. Sucking gently, and teasing it with her tongue, she felt the girl begin to shudder in climax on top of her. Not wanting to finish too quickly, Jenny released the little nubbin, and concentrated on teasing the inner walls. She started to recite the alphabet and only reached P when Cordelia's thighs clamped around her head, and she felt the younger girl rear back onto her heels. Jenny smirked as the other girl lost herself in pleasure. 'Yeah, I still got it!'

It took Cordelia a few minutes to catch her breath and realize that she had been in the middle of something when she was oh so sweetly interrupted. Climbing off of Jenny, she turns so she is face to face with the gypsy beauty. Leaning down, she kissed Jenny, tasting her juices on the older womans' lips and tongue, and letting Jenny taste her own juices, before telling her to roll over onto her stomach. Jenny obeyed without thinking, and Cordy slid down and positioned herself between Jenny's thighs.

Not quiet satisfied with the angle, she crawled over to the couch where Xander was lost in one of Dru's blow jobs, and grabbed one of the small pillows that was sitting there. Moving closer, she leaned her face in, and kissed Dru on the cheek, whispering, "Thank you for taking such good care of our Master," before moving back to Jenny.

Cordy pulled up on Jenny's hips and slid the pillow underneath, and, satisfied with the angle, lay back down with her face between the squirming gypsy's thighs. By this point, Jenny was nearly whimpering in frustration, so Cordy took a little pity on her, and ran her tongue from the top of her lips down to the bottom, before slipping her tongue inside and using her lips to tug on Jenny's lips. Jenny gasped and tried to push back against Cordy's face, but a quick smack on her ass made Jenny hold her position! Cordelia smiled as she felt the shudder that ran through Jenny's thighs from the smack. Lifting her head, she said, "So, our nasty little slave likes to be spanked, does she?" Jenny just moaned, and Cordy said, "Well, after we get done, if you are a very good girl, maybe Master will put you over his knee and give you the spanking you deserve! Would you like that, you nasty little girl?"

"Oh, yes Mistress! I'm a naughty girl, and I need to be spanked! Please spank me!" Cordy smacked her ass again, "Patience, Slave, patience! Your Master is busy now, so just hush up and wait!"

She smothered a laugh at the whine she heard as Jenny was obviously biting her lip to keep quiet. Looking up at Xander, who was obviously close to the edge from the job Dru was doing on him, she saw him smile at her and wink, before turning back to Dru, and dropping his hands to her head.

Turning to the pleasant task before her, Cordelia decided to up the ante a little bit and slipped a finger into Jenny's gaping pussy. She wriggled it around feeling for the clit, and, when she found it, began rubbing in a circle. While Jenny was shivering in pleasure, the cheerleader lowered her face, and ran her tongue over the flesh between her pussy lips and her ass. Knowing one of Xander's favorite kinks, Cordy took her other hand, and began rubbing her thumb around the gypsy's rosebud, loosening it up before pushing inward. Jenny cried out in surprise at the penetration, but Cordy quickly pulled her other hand out and smacked her ass again. "Hush, I'm just helping get you loosened up for your Master's cock, because I know he's going to want to take your ass. He takes mine and Dru's almost every night!"

Dru pulled her face off of Xander's cock and assured Jenny; "Oh yes, I love it when Master takes me there, it makes me feel oh so naughty!" Before turning back and taking all of Xander into her mouth and throat. Cordy grinned, "That's one nice thing about not having to breathe!" she chuckled, before returning to fingering Jenny's pussy. It didn't take long before she felt Jenny's pussy walls clamp down around her fingers, soon her hand was drenched with the gypsy's juices. She was surprised when Jenny collapsed after her climax, and just lay there panting.

Deciding to share the taste, she looked over to Dru and saw her throat moving quickly, as she was swallowing everything her Master gave her. "Save a bit for me, Dru!" She called over, "I've got a treat for you."

Dru looked up at Xander, and, at his nod, pulled her face away, and let the last spurt land on her tongue. Turning to Cordelia, she held her face up for the kiss she knew was coming, and moaned in pleasure as Cordelia's tongue scooped the last of Xander's cream from her mouth. Cordy swallowed and began licking Dru's lips and around her mouth, cleaning her lover's face. When she was satisfied that there was nothing of Xander left on Dru's face, she presented her fingers, still covered in Jenny's juices to Dru, who took them into her mouth eagerly. Cordy shuddered at the feeling of Dru's tongue licking her fingers and sucking the last of the gypsy's essence.

"Thank you Mistress! I just knew she would taste yummy! But Dru would really like to feel good too! Is our new sister asleep?"

Hearing Jenny moan; Cordelia said, "No Dru, I think she's just recovering, I think if you took her into her shower and got her nicely cleaned up, especially those parts Master likes, she'll be ready to make you feel very good! Maybe she'll even make you feel good in the shower."

They saw a gleam of anticipation light up Drusilla's eyes, as she went over and scooped the incoherent gypsy up and carried her towards the bedroom. As soon as they heard the shower running, Xander leaned back on the couch and pulled Cordelia down next to him. "Hell of a night, huh babe?"

"Oh yeah! It's definitely not how I figured we'd spend the rest of the night. Well, actually, I figured that the three of us would be spending the night naked at the pool house, but I wasn't expecting to have a new member of the family."

"Neither was I, but, there wasn't any way to avoid it, and, honestly, I don't think that either of us really wanted to. I'd had fantasies about Jenny ever since the first time I saw her, and you yourself told me that she gets your panties wet! I will say that I'm worried about what sort of complication this will cause for us, because, like it or not, she's still a teacher, and I don't think Snyder would look to kindly on her being a collared slave to a couple of students. Not to mention what your parents would say if they found out about it."

"You have a point, I honestly can't see them being overly happy about the situation, but, fortunately, they are home so rarely they have no idea what's going on, and the servants never go out to the pool house until the week school lets out, so we still have a couple of months there."

"This would all be a whole lot easier if we were Seniors, because we'd be getting out of town after Graduation, and, once out of here, I've got the contacts for us to become whoever we want to be."

Cordelia lifted her head up and looked at Xander; "Really? You surprised me, that's the first time I think I've ever heard you say you wanted to leave Buffy and Willow. I know how protective you are of them."

Xander sighed, "Truthfully, I've been thinking about it for a couple of months. Ever since the thing with the Judge went down. Buffy deliberately let Angelus go, knowing that he was going to keep on killing. I hate to say it, because, despite what I said earlier when the adrenaline was pumping, I understand that she saw the face of the man she loved, and couldn't bring herself to dust him. But, what's going to happen the next time she lets her heart get in the way of doing the right thing. It's like Dumbledore said in Goblet, she chose to do what was easy, and not what was right.

"Anyway, I'm not willing to risk my life, or yours, following Buffy's lead anymore. And, as for Willow, I really don't even know who she is now, she certainly isn't the girl who was one of my best friends ever since kindergarten. She is so focused on what she can do with the magic, and not paying attention to the cost. For Cthulu's Sake! She should know better, she was caught up in the Love Spell madness just like everybody else, but she seems to think that she wouldn't have the same problem. But, from what Jenny said the other day, if she keeps going, we could have another Catherine Madison on our hands, and I really don't want to be around if that happens. It may not be the typical brave thing to do, but, I've got you, and Dru, and now Jenny to take care of, I can't risk throwing my life away anymore."

"Xander, you know I love you, and you are my Master, but it's my job as primary to speak up, and that is the most chauvinistic crock of crap I have ever heard come out of your mouth! Where did you get the idea that you need to 'take care of' us? None of us are exactly helpless, you know that!"

"Cordy, I know how it sounds, but, the Alpha is still in me, and he sees you all as his mates, and it's job to look out for his mates! I just hope you'll be willing to understand, and let me know when the Alpha gets out of hand. I know that you are all capable of taking care of yourselves, Hell, Dru could tear me a part in an instant if she decided to, but that doesn't change a thing deep inside my gut."

"Fair enough, just be prepared for me to let you have it if I see the need. Now, I think we've given Dru enough time to play with Jenny, and hopefully she'll have her ready for you."

Xander laughed, and, lifting himself off the couch, he and Cordelia walked toward the bedroom to check on the other members of the family.

ELSEWHERE:

"This is Unacceptable! All of the preparations we've made, maneuvering the half-brachen, preparing Alcatha to be discovered, the police woman, all of it for nothing because this mortal interfered! This can not be permitted!"

"Calm yourself Brother, the situation is not beyond repair. I grant you, it will require a subtle touch, but, we still have over a year as the mortals measure time to put the new pieces into place. I would suggest, based on previous observations, that we approach this mortal differently than usual. After all, he is a wild card, and any mortal who can defy a Codex prophecy could cause even more problems if he felt he was being manipulated. It would be better to let him know his role in our plans, at least as much as his mind can comprehend, observation shows me that we would achieve a better result that way. And, if he decides against our offer, we still have time to mold Penn as an appropriate champion."

"Very well, how do you plan to approach him?"

"There are several small matters, a few small pieces of information that they can use to change things, and, if properly presented, will give him the feeling of protecting his 'pack' as he thinks of them, and, as a minor bonus, at least of the pieces will give us a chance to remove one of the adversary's potential Queens from the board."

"Interesting, in that case, I concur in your thoughts. How will you approach them? Will you use Whistler?"

"Not for this approach, while a capable servant, he would not be able to be as straightforward as he needs to be. I believe he would react better if approached by Coyote, if nothing else, the Alpha inside him would listen respectfully, even if the mortal doesn't understand why he would."

Jenny's Apartment

The water beating down on the floor of the shower seemed like it was landing in sympathetic rhythm to her pounding heartbeat as she recovered from yet another orgasm, this time brought on by his sister slave! A concept that she was still having problems wrapping her head around. It was not even four hours ago that she faced death at the hands of a vampire, and now she was coming down from the pleasure given her by a different vampire! Drusilla had put her in the shower and turned the spray on cold until she was alert again, which also had the effect of making her already erect nipples almost painfully hard. At least Drusilla adjusted the water temperature after a minute or so. After she was alert, she found herself on her knees before Dru, using her fingers and tongue to bring her to several climaxes. It wasn't until she remembered a comment that Cordelia had made that she was able to sate her partner. Once she locked her lips around Drusilla's clit and started sucking, she reached around and worked two of her fingers into Dru's ass and started pumping, from the way that Dru grabbed onto her head and bucked against her face she could tell that this was the climax that the Vampiress had been waiting for.

With strong, but surprisingly gentle hands, Dru lifted her to her feet, and, soaping up a washcloth, began to wash every inch of her body. She had to admit that it felt incredibly good to be pampered this way. Dru even teased out a small orgasm when she washed in and around her pussy. She was a bit surprised when Dru had her face away from the shower head and brace her hands on the wall. The surprise disappeared quickly when she felt Dru's hands pulling open her ass cheeks and letting the shower spray was over her most private area. The spray of the water was replaced by the rough feel of the washcloth as she was soaped and scrubbed like she hadn't ever been before. She was a little nervous about having her Master take her there, because she had never had anything there before, but, she was also extremely excited by the idea, especially after remembering the orgasms she'd brought herself to while in college reading those books! She was really hoping that Master would give her the spanking she was craving before taking her. It had been too long since she had been able to truly submit to anyone, and that was to Miss Prue, her lover before she met Lilah. Memories of the big breasted brunette were washed away as she felt the washcloth drop and the unmistakable feeling of a tongue licking around her rosebud.

A guttural moan crawled up from her very depths as she felt Dru's tongue forcing itself inside her ass and she once again lost herself as the waves of pleasure crashed over her. When she finally became aware of her surroundings again, the shower had been shut off, and she was being wrapped in one of her over sized bath towels and thoroughly dried by Cordelia, as Dru was receiving the same treatment from Xander. She was mildly amused to see that Xander grabbed one of her spare toothbrushes and pointed Dru to the sink before he would kiss her, but, when Dru turned back with a clean mouth, Xander pulled her to him and gave her a toe curling kiss, all the while telling her what a good job she had done, and that he was pleased with her. She was struck by the dichotomy of her sister slave, one the one hand, she was an obviously capable and deadly vampire, but, on the other, with just a kind word or gesture of praise from her Master or Mistress, she turned into an eager puppy, she was sure that if Dru had a tail, she would be wagging it she was so happy! 'Well, I'll have a long time to get to understand my new family, especially since there is no way in hell that I'd ever want to give this up!'

Once they were dried off, she followed Xander and the others into the bedroom, where Xander sat on the edge of her bed and spread his legs apart. Knowing exactly what he wanted, she moved to him and knelt, preparing to perform her first service for her Master.

"Jenny!"

She heard her name being called, from a distance, she was more interested in the sight of her Master's fully erect cock, a slight drip of pre-cum gathering at the tip, that was right in front of her face. She ignored the voice that was trying to get her attention, and, instead, licked her lips and moved in closer, stretching her tongue out to capture the bit of nectar that was calling her like a siren.

She savored the slightly salty, slightly sweet taste on her tongue for a few seconds before moving in to give her master pleasure.

Cordelia relaxed in the beanbag chair she had found, holding Dru in her lap and lightly stroking her. She grinned as she saw the pleasure on Jenny's face as she got her first taste of Xander. Turning her face to Dru, she nuzzled the vampires cheek and quietly said, "From the look on our sister's face, I bet she's happy we changed Master's diet, he tastes so much better now." "Oh yes, he was so hurt when I told him he didn't taste very nice that first day, but, he's a wonderful Master and was nice enough to change things so he tastes yummy now."

Dru became more serious and said; "Mistress, I don't know if you could ever really understand just what Kitten becoming my Master has done for me. I was in such a dark place for so many years, and then, Angelus came back, and instead of making things better, he made them so much worse! They hurt me, and the only thing I could do was make others hurt, to make my pain go away. After Kitten became my Master, and shared his soul with me, there is light in the dark place, and I'm starting to be more like I was before... well, before IT happened, when I was still an innocent young girl with a loving family." Then she giggled, "Of course, I'm glad I'm not too innocent, ever since I've been with you two, I've learned just how much fun a good shaggin' can be!'

Hearing Xander moan, they looked over and saw Jenny using her hands to pump Xander's cream into her mouth, and swallowing all that she could. "Well, Dru, it looks like our newest sister has more than she can handle, do you think we should help her out?"

"Oh yes! That would be so nice! Almost as yummy as tea and cakes." Cordy could see the teasing gleam in Dru's eyes, and grinned in response, "Yes, it is, but at least it isn't fattening!" With a snicker, Dru climbed off of Cordelia's lap and they hurried over to the bed. Taking positions on either side of Jenny, Cordelia reached over and took hold of Xander, pumping him into her own mouth, and then doing the same to Dru, which allowed Jenny to finish swallowing everything she had taken in. Cordy saw that both Dru and Jenny were looking greedily at her hand, obviously wanting more. She decided against playing favorites, and pushed her chest forward, and pointed him at her breasts, allowing the last several blasts to cover her.

As Xander lay back on the bed with a groan, she turned to her two sisters and beckoned them over.

They jumped on her like kittens after a bowl of cream, which, wasn't a bad analogy, she snickered to herself, and they soon had her laying on her back on the carpet as they licked up all the cream from her belly and breasts. Of course, the sensations of the two tongues on her sensitive skin, especially her nipples, had her eager for more attention long before she was clean to their satisfaction. She held off as long as she could, but when they were finally done licking her clean, her pussy was screaming for attention.

Rolling onto her side, she grabbed Jenny and pulled the gypsy to her face and began working her tongue into her folds. Dru, seeing what her Mistress was doing, moved Jenny's face so it was at her center, and moved herself so that her mouth was at Mistress's pussy. Cordelia cried out in relief as her over heated pussy finally got the attention it was begging for. She wasn't surprised to find that Jenny was already soaking wet even before she touched her. Jenny had been on a low boil ever since they first discussed accepting her debt to them, the fact that she was an extremely submissive person had only added to it. Judging from the way that Dru was moaning into her pussy, it seemed she was still keyed up as well, even after Jenny had made her cum quite a few times in the shower. The Vampiress seemed to want to make up for all the pleasure she had missed out on at the hands of Angelus, Spike and Darla. Not that she could blame her, of course, but Dru sometimes didn't seem to understand the humans and vampires had very different bodies, and couldn't handle the same amount of sex on a regular basis. Cordy was glad that Jenny was joining them, to help keep Dru satisfied when she was in her insatiable mood. 'I just hope she's enough, otherwise we're going to need to find another girl, and I don't know who we could ask.'

It was the sound of three women moaning pleasure that brought Xander back to reality. 'Holy Hell! I can't believe they're still going! I hope I survive the three of them, but, if I don't,what a way to go!'

After sitting up, his eyes lit up at the sight of his three mates in a daisy chain. 'this is better than any porno I've ever seen' he thought in wonder. Not surprisingly, it didn't take Xander long before he was back to fully functional, and he idly stroked himself while watching the girls. He had spent enough time with Cordelia and Dru to be able to recognize the sounds they make when hitting the peak, and he was looking forward to being able to recognize Jenny's signals as well.

'Hard to believe things have changed so much since February,' he mused, 'I can't believe I was stupid enough to have Amy cast that spell, but, things sure have worked out so far. Of course the fact that Dru and Cordy are both happy playing the submissive role, and my discovering my own dominant tendencies, thanks to the Alpha and the soldier boy's memories, we've messed together well. Of course I probably just cursed us, being on the Hellmouth, but, I'm going to enjoy every minute I have left, and make sure that my mates do as well!'

After the three woman had all hit their peaks and were catching their breath, he looked at Jenny and said; "Well Jenny, are you ready for main event? I want you to know that Dru and Cordy took it easy on you tonight, because it's your first time with us, but next time things will be getting intense!"

He tried, he really did try his best to keep a straight face, but the look of panic on Jenny's face got to him and he started laughing, which set Cordy and Dru off, and soon they were all laughing. He could tell it took her a couple of minutes, but eventually Jenny figured out that he was teasing her and she began laughing as well, although hers was strongly tinged with relief.

Once they had stopped laughing, Xander reached down and pulled Jenny up to sit beside him on the bed. Putting his arm around her, he grew serious for a moment. "Since this is your first time with me, I need to ask what you can handle, what are you in the mood for? Do you want it rough, gentle, somewhere in between? I want you to enjoy yourself, just because I'm your Master doesn't mean you have no choices."

"Actually Master, while I do have fantasies about being taken rough, I don't think I could do that tonight. I didn't think it was possible to have too many orgasms in a night! I think that I just need you take me gently tonight, we can go for the 'tie me down and use me!' bit tomorrow night, if that's okay?"

Xander smiled down at her, and leaned over and kissed her gently, "MMM! Dru flavored lips, one of my favorites!"

Moving off the bed, he turned to Jenny and helped her get comfortable on the bed. "I'm glad you have such a big bed, Jenny, because the four of us are going to take up quite a bit of room, once we're done. But, I have to warn you, watch out for Dru, she hogs the covers!"

Once he was sure that Jenny was comfortable, he joined her on the bed, and, leaning over, he put his arms around her and rolled until she was on top of him. Holding her loosely, he leaned up and kissed her, softly at first, but as she started kissing back, he slid his tongue out and teased her swollen lips. She moaned and opened for him, allowing his tongue entry to her mouth, and, as the kiss increased in passion, Jenny opened her legs until she was straddling his hips.

Leaning back, she broke the kiss, and slid backward until she rubbing against his cock. Raising up on her knees, she reached down and took him in hand, lining him up with her entrance. Looking him directly in the eyes, Jenny rubbed the head of his cock against her slick and swollen pussy lips, and, seating him at her entrance, lowered herself down until he was completely inside of her.

He felt the bed move, and, looking passed Jenny, he saw that Cordelia and Dru had climbed on the bed behind Jenny. Cordy lay down beside them, and started playing with Jenny's breasts, while, from the sounds Jenny was making, he would guess that Dru was fingering her ass again. "Wha? What are you doing Dru?"

"Just getting you ready, Ducks, want to make sure you are nice and stretched out for Master's cock!"

"Oh! I was just wondering because it feels good, different, but good."

Leaning forward, she turned her face and kissed Cordy, before breaking the kiss and moving down until her lips met his, she resumed the kiss, slowly moving her hips in a circle, and occasionally pushing back towards the fingers in her ass. She was driving him crazy with the sensations. She kept it up for several minutes, and Xander was very glad he'd already cum several times that night because he wouldn't have lasted otherwise. Eventually she started speeding up the pace and was soon clenching her muscles around him as she came.

As she opened her eyes, she said, "Please be gentle, I've never taken anything back there." He nodded reassuringly, as he rolled her over onto her back. Turning to Cordelia, he asked her for the Vaseline from the bathroom, and quickly retrieved it. Coating his fingers, he started working one into her ass, but was pleased to feel that Dru had already gotten her stretched out enough that he could get a total of three fingers inside her ring. Once he was satisfied that she wasn't going to be hurt by his entrance, he coated the head of his cock with the lubricant as well.

Reaching down, he lifted her legs until her ankles were on his shoulders, and he moved forward, placing the head of his cock at her rosebud. Pushing forward, he moved extremely slowly as the bulb worked it's way through the ring of muscle, being careful to watch for any signs that he was hurting her. When she smiled up at him, saying, "It's okay, you aren't hurting me, just let me get used to you, okay?" He nodded and held still until she nodded up at him.

Drusilla was watching from the side of the bed, wrapped in Cordelia's arms, as usual, and felt a small stab of sadness watching how gentle her Master was with her new sister. Angelus was anything but gentle when he took her that way, especially not the first time, when she was still alive. She prayed for death to end the pain, but it didn't, and then she found out that dying and coming back just made it worse. She hid for a long time, wearing her madness as a cloak to keep from thinking about what her existence had become. She had never been quite as mad as she let them think, because she realized he would quickly grow bored with her and find a more responsive victim.

She was so glad that the dark times were behind her now, and thanked the stars everyday for letting her see that she needed to find her Kitten that day when he was being chased by the other women. She was afraid that he would reject her, but, for whatever reason, she got through to him, and it changed her world, she had never known gentleness before, not even from her sweet William, before he changed and became Spike, he was kind to her, but never gentle, because he feared Angelus would consider him weak, and destroy him.

The gentleness inside him made his strength all the more wonderful, for once she found herself willingly submitting to her loving Master, and when Mistress joined them, it just got better. It was when they were together that the decision to get rid of Angelus and Spike was made. She would miss her sweet William, but not Spike. She was worried that Master and Mistress would get old and leave her, but she was making plans, the stars had told her of a way to make them immortal like her, but not make them monsters. She just had to wait until the proper time. She hoped the stars would show her a way to keep her new sister as well, she was quite tasty, and her tongue was so talented, even better than Mistress's.

She was pulled from her musings by cries of pleasure coming from Jenny, and she focused on her

sister, watching as Master started pounding into her, as she moaned and cried out how good it felt. She could tell from the look on Master's face that he was at the edge, and, acting on impulse, she moved out of Mistress's arms and moved her face down to where the bodies were joined. She got there just as Master pulled out, and before he could spray all over her sister, she took him in her mouth and eagerly began swallowing.

She found the taste different from usual, but not unpleasant, she was glad that she had cleaned her sister as well as she could. She rubbed her tongue over Master's cock in her mouth, and held it there until he finally went soft, and she released him with a soft 'pop'. Looking at her sister, she saw that she had fallen asleep after the overload of pleasure she had experienced. She could see that Master was about to fall asleep as well, so she pulled down the covers so they could all be comfortable, and, once more wrapped in her Mistress's arms, she fell into slumber.

Next Morning

It was a painfully full bladder that woke Jenny several hours later. She started to stretch but froze when the arm wrapped around her tightened. 'Arm? Why have I got an arm wrapped around me? Who's in bed with me?' Slowly turning over, she saw a sleeping Xander, with Drusilla and Cordelia snuggled up behind him. 'Holy fuck! That actually happened! It wasn't just a dream.' A huge smile crossed her face, before she remembered the reason she woke in the first place. Sliding out from Xander's protective arm, she made it to the bathroom just in time.

After she came out, she checked that the curtains in her room would keep the sunlight out, and, still naked, went to the kitchen and started coffee. It wasn't long before the aroma of the bean caused Xander and the two woman to wander out. It was obvious that neither Xander or Cordelia were quite awake, but Dru was bright eyed and smiling, as she bounced into the kitchen and pulled her into a hug and a kiss. She was glad she'd brushed her teeth, because she got the feeling that kissing was going to be a big part of her new life. Looking up, she was greeted the same way by Xander and Cordelia. She was amused to see that they were all dressed the same way she was, although Cordelia and Dru had their stockings in hand. Dru also had her stockings in hand. Taking the hint, she joined her sisters on the couch and slid them on. She also noticed that as Xander watched them, he became fully erect.

'I can't fucking believe this! After everything we did last night, I'm getting wet again? I think I'm going to like this!'

With a smirk, she took a sip of her coffee and climbed off the couch. Sauntering over to Xander, she sat on his lap, and, grasping his erection, purred, "So, Master, are stockings a permanent part of our uniform when we are together, or was that just a coincidence?"

She heard Cordelia and Dru snicker from the couch, but thought they were laughing at her teasing of their Master. She soon learned differently as Xander stood, dropping her onto the floor. Sitting back in the chair, he pulled her up and over his lap, making her brace her hands on the floor to keep steady.

When she heard Master's voice, there was no question in her mind that he was her Master, and not Xander the Clown.

"Slave, you over reach yourself! You did not have permission to touch that!" Feeling his hand in the small of her back, she heard him call Dru and Cordelia over. He told them to hold her hands and feet to the floor until he told the to release her. She was soon held in the two women's exceptionally strong grip as they kept her from moving. It was then that it sank in what was going to happen, and her juices started flowing again as Master started fondling her ass cheeks. Closing her eyes in anticipation, she moaned as his hand came down hard on her left cheek!

What followed was the most painful and arousing 20 minutes of her life to date, as she realized that the stories she read didn't have a patch on the real thing. It didn't help that, between smacks, he would work his fingers into her pussy and asshole, making her squirm even more. By the time Master was finished spanking her, she was sure that you could fry an egg on her ass it was so hot! He told the others to release her, and she sighed in relief. She relaxed too soon, as Master wasn't through with her just yet!

She had just climbed to her feet when he stood behind her and pushed her to her knees, and then made her bend at the waist and brace her weight on her arms. "Slave, I want you to remember the position you are in, it's called the Bulldog, and, whenever I tell you 'Bulldog' you are to take this position. I was gentle with you last night, because it was your first night with us, but you need to learn your place."

The next thing she knew, Cordelia was laying in front of her, face down, her legs spread wide, and she felt Master working something cold and wet into her asshole. She braced herself, knowing that she was in for a much rougher time now. She was surprised that it wasn't her Master's cock shoving into her, but something smaller and colder.

"What you are feeling is a butt plug slave, you need to get your ass used to the sensation of being filled. Do not take it out unless you need to relieve yourself until either myself or your Mistress tells you that you can stop wearing it. We will be driving to LA this afternoon so you can buy your collar, so that you don't forget who you belong to. Or maybe we can get you a tattoo? That might be better, fewer questions at school."

She felt Dru's hands on her shoulders pushing her face down towards her Mistress, and heard her voice saying; "Just relax, Ducks, and take what you asked for. You pushed Master, and he always pushes back! Now make Mistress happy!" She punctuated her command by twisting Jenny's nipple and pushing her face right into Mistress's ass!

Shuddering from the sensation shooting from her nipples right to her clit, she moved her arms so she was braced on her elbows, and used her hands to pull Cordelia's butt cheeks apart. She was grateful to see that the area had been cleaned recently, and used her tongue to tickle the sensitive flesh between Mistress's pussy and her ass. "Keep going Slave! We have things to do today, and can't get started until you finish." She heard Mistress say, and quickly got back to work.

Cordelia sighed in pleasure as Jenny went to work on her ass. She was well aware that Jenny wasn't comfortable with rimming her, but, she needed to learn her place. 'She should count herself lucky, we all make it a point to clean back there now. Being dominated is one thing, one very wonderful thing, but getting sick is another! Master said that he would get Jenny a tattoo, I wonder if he'd let me get one? Maybe one of a collar right under my bikini line? That way he will always know who I belong to.'

Turning her head toward Xander, she was about to ask him, when she saw that he and Dru were busy. She was mildly surprised to see them in a 69 position, because Master didn't usually go down on them, saving it for when he was extremely happy with them, he generally would watch as they pleasured each other. He had told her one night that the Alpha rebelled against his implied submission to her or Dru whenever he went down on them. That was the same conversation that he explained why he almost always took at least one of them anally, the Alpha was re-establishing his dominance over them. She really didn't mind, in fact, she had learned to enjoy the dirty feeling of him plunging into her that way, and she knew that Dru felt the same way. It was just Jenny who would need to learn. Fortunately, she enjoyed it last night, when he was just Xander, and being a gentle lover, but she still hadn't experienced Master taking her. 'Oh well, judging by last night, she'll adjust quite well, and, ooh, that feels good!' as she felt Jenny's tongue push into her ring. "That's a good girl! Now, keep doing that, and use your fingers on my clit!"

Eventually Jenny's tongue and finger work took her over the edge, and, when Cordelia sat up, she sent Jenny in to brush her teeth again, and come right back. Jenny hurried to obey, and Cordy grinned as she watched the gypsy try to run while holding the plug in her ass.

Looking over at Xander and Dru, she could see that Dru was on the edge, and decided to help her out. Moving onto the couch behind Dru, Cordy pulled Dru's cheeks open and rang her tongue in a well practiced motion up and down the crack, before tickling the rosebud with her tongue. She heard a squeal of pleasure from around Xander's cock, and felt the splash of her juices as they landed on Xander's mouth.

Dru climbed off of Xander's face after she came down from her climax, and, still keeping his cock in her mouth, moved around so she was laying between his thighs. Cordy was bending down to lick Dru's juices from his face when he shook his head, and said, "Climb on, Cordy, you deserve a treat as well."

He didn't have to tell her twice and she straddled his face, lowering herself onto his tongue. She always enjoyed it when Xander ate her, because he really did have a talented tongue, and he set to proving that he still had the skills. She was still wide open and turned on from Jenny's treatment, and he wasted no time using his tongue and lips to tease her gaping slit. She moaned as his tongue made it's way into her, licking around her inner walls, sending shivers of pleasure from the nerve endings straight to her pleasure centers, and she shrieked when his tongue landed on her clit. She was still so keyed up from Jenny's treatment, as well as the fact that it was Xander using his tongue on her that it was all she needed to hit her peak. She ground against his face as her orgasm washed over her, and grabbed onto the back of the couch to keep from falling over. She barely noticed when Jenny came over to her, and helped her off of Xander's face and into a chair. She sighed as she felt the cool plastic against her soaking wet pussy, and leaned back to catch her breath.

She looked up as she heard Xander groan out Dru's name, and saw him reach down and hold her head in place as he came in her mouth. As always, she eagerly swallowed everything he had, showing once again that there are benefits to not breathing. Cordy was pleased to see that Jenny was on her knees beside the couch, obviously she learned her lesson.

It was while they were recovering from their exertions that they heard an amused voice coming from the kitchen area. "If you people are quite finished, I've been waiting to talk to you for the last hour!

Xander jumped to his feet as soon as he heard the voice, and Dru moved in front him, her game face on. He put his hand on her shoulder, the Alpha recognizing a greater Alpha in the room. The figure, who moved from the shadows of the kitchen nodded in approval. "Smart move, pup. I'm not here to harm you or your pack, I have some information for you, and an offer."

When the figure stepped fully into the light, it was all Xander could do not to roll on his back and expose his throat to the newcomer. It wasn't that he was physically impressive, he was actually fairly nondescript, but the power radiating off him had the hyena whimpering in fear.

The figure smiled, "You can relax Alpha, I told you I'm not going to take your pack away from you, I don't need to, you are already part of my pack. You can call me Coyote, for want of a better word, I'm the personification of the Primal Spirit that you and the others tapped into last year. I've been watching you, ever since, and you are the only one strong enough to keep your instincts, I'm sure you noticed that your old pack faded away after they lost the power? That was because they weren't worthy of it. I'm actually here as a favor for some beings that are known as the Powers That Be, they wanted me to talk to you, because they were smart enough to figure out that you probably wouldn't listen to anybody else.

"Anyway, the Powers are generally on the side of Light, but they tend to be big picture types, chess players, you know? I'm telling you this so you can understand where they are coming from. You see, they had plans for Angelus once he got his soul back and did a tour in Hell, but, the way you took him out ruined their plans. He was going to be their Champion up in Los Angeles, protecting the innocent, yadda yadda yadda, you know the drill. However, the plan only required a Vampire that had a soul, and they are willing to finish the job you did with Drusilla, giving her her soul back, although, unlike what the Kalderash did, she won't need to spend a century whining and pissing herself like a whipped puppy.

"I know that you wouldn't allow a member of your pack to go off alone, Alpha, but you also don't want the rest of your pack to have their lives uprooted, well, I've got some information for your mates that might change your mind. Simply put, if you stay here in Sunnydale, you are all destined to die within the next couple of years. Hell, the Gypsy was supposed to die last night, and not just the 'little death' that each of you treated her to!

"Gypsy, I've been allowed to tell you that your friend Lilah is about to make a fatal error, she is being courted by a Law Firm in Los Angeles that is controlled, lock, stock and contracts by a demonic Triumvirate known as the Wolf the Ram and the Hart. If you can get to her before she signs any contracts with them, you can save her life, as well as her soul.

"Primary, this is more a bit of information for your parents, they are on the verge of losing everything and your father being sent to prison for a long time, because their accountant has been embezzling from them, and filing false tax returns to hide the money. He's got it set up to look like your dad knew about it, and will put all the blame on him when he gets caught. If your father contacts the IRS about this information, he can protect himself, and avoid all the trouble coming his way.

"Alpha, I don't really have a carrot to offer you, just the knowledge that if you don't get away from this town, it's going to eat you alive, and, you will start drinking, eventually plowing into another car and killing yourself as well as a young family in the other car. I can't promise that things will be easier for you once you get out of town, but I can say that you won't reach the point of despair that would cause you to start drinking heavily.

"To sum it up, the Powers want Drusilla to take up the Mantle of Champion. Through their agents, they have a building, an old hotel that you can take over and use as a base of operations. They will arrange funding for you, as well as having a seer there who will receive information from them, as needed. Alpha, if you and the others agree, you and your primary will be given proof of identity that shows you to be legal adults, as well as proof that you have graduated high school as of the end of this school year. Your records in all systems will be corrected to show the new information. Gypsy, the Champion will need your magical as well as technological skills in her new mission.

"I have to emphasize something, what you are being offered is unheard of, the only reason I'm approaching you this way, is because of you, Alpha, I don't know if you realize it, but you have a nasty effect on prophecies, and you have a strong taint of chaos magic on you. The Powers observed how you tend to upset carefully laid plans, and decided, to use a vulgarity, they would rather have you inside the tent pissing out, instead of outside the tent and pissing in. Any questions?"

Xander blinked, started to open his mouth, closed it and shook his head, before forcing the words out. "Yes, I have quite a few, and I'm sure that the others do too, but, my main question is, do you need an answer right now? This is a whole lot to try and process, and it's not a decision I can make for the pack, we have to achieve consensus."

"Understood, the Powers didn't expect an answer immediately, we have a couple of months to put everything in place, so I don't need an answer today. When you've made a decision, light this candle," a red and white candle appeared in his hand, "and I'll stop by for your answer. Now, before I leave, I will answer the questions that you had in mind."

"Gypsy, here is Lilah's phone number, and, yes, she would be happy to hear from you, she remembers your time together just as fondly, and, if you get to her in time, she would probably enjoy meeting your family.

"Drusilla, your soul was not in paradise, what you were forced into before you were turned condemned you. However, the memories of the torment will be wiped from the souls memory is you chose to accept.

"Primary, your father has no more than 10 days to contact the IRS before somebody notices the irregularities and opens an investigation. Also, they would be happy to see you escape Sunnydale, they don't know exactly what is going on, but they know something is very wrong here. They were planning to move after you graduated, anyway.

"Alpha, your friends will survive without you, they will miss you, but be secretly, or not so secretly relieved that you are out of the danger zone. They have no idea what you do for them, and, even if they were provided with proof, they wouldn't believe it, because it goes against their image of you.

"Now, we do need an answer within 30 days, so think carefully about what I've told you. I will see you again soon."

With that, the figure turned away, and, before he even completed a quarter turn was gone.

Cordelia, as usual, found her tongue first, "Okay, that was seriously freaky, even by our standards!"

June 27th 1998

Xander loaded the last of the boxes into the U-Haul Truck and checked to see that Drusilla was comfortable in the darkness. She assured him that she was fine, just relaxing and reading. When Xander asked her what she was reading, she held up a copy of the Bible. Even though he knew about Drusilla's mortal life, it still struck him strange to see a vampire reading the Bible. He was just glad that she kept her appetites, because he had grown attached to her presence in his bed. Of course, he was also very attached to Cordy and Jenny's presence there as well.

So far, everything that Coyote had told them that morning had checked out, Cordy's father even received a letter of commendation from the IRS for tipping them off to the fraudulent returns. To make it even sweeter, it turns out the accountant was also wanted under another name for mail fraud, so they got a $20,000 reward, which Mister Chase promptly turned over to Cordelia.

Jenny was already in LA with her old girlfriend Lilah, who she caught up with before any contracts were signed. They had all met up with Lilah one Saturday night, which turned into an extremely exhausting night in their hotel room, including 2 complaints from management about the noise.

The next day, when they made Lilah aware of what they would be doing in the city, the lawyer decided to hire on as house counsel, to make sure they stayed on the right side of the law. None of them were unhappy about her decision at all, especially since her room at the hotel was right across the hall from Jenny's.

Sadly, Buffy and Willow barely even acknowledged him when he stopped by to tell them he was leaving. Buffy was still heartbroken over the news that both Angelus and Spike were dusted the same night, and she was still recovering from the injuries she received when she went to the Crawford Street mansion to kill Dru. Somehow she had gotten confused and thought that Drusilla had been the one to dust both of them. Drusilla was nowhere near the mansion of course, having moved into a basement room in Jenny's house.

He had practically moved in there as well, with Cordy staying as many nights as she could without arousing her parents suspicions. Xander was kind of surprised to discover that, truth be told, the Chase's were more than willing to turn a blind eye to her overnight absences, because they were aware that she was with him. Although he was never quite certain how they found out, they were aware of his efforts on his night job, and were impressed by what he had done.

He hadn't even bothered talking to his parents, it wasn't worth the effort to find a time when they were both sober, so he just left a note on his bed and grabbed those few things he wanted to keep, and walked out the door.

He was pulled out of his blue funk by the feel of Cordelia wrapping her arms around him. Smiling, he turned around and kissed her, before turning back and closing up the truck and securing the latch.

Walking Cordy to her car, he kissed her again, and, as she pulled out of the parking lot, he started the truck and headed off into his new life with his pack.

The End, For Now


End file.
